


I just want to live before I die, tell the worId I've been alive.

by ASwornStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finally, Forge Sex, Riding, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASwornStark/pseuds/ASwornStark
Summary: “I’m not the Red Woman.” Arya’s voice was rough but not unkind and the words sent a wave of relief through him. The terror of that moment all those years ago had haunted him whenever he slept. “Take off your own bloody pants.”(or my short take on #forgesex!)





	I just want to live before I die, tell the worId I've been alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Izzy here! I just finished the episode and the gendry/arya scenes were perfect! I wrote something short and hope you all like it. Hopefully theres no errors.

“I’m not the Red Woman.” Arya’s voice was rough but not unkind and the words sent a wave of relief through him. The terror of that moment all those years ago had haunted him whenever he slept. “Take off your own bloody pants.”

Even undressing, he couldn’t tear his eyes way. He fumbled with his pants as he tried to memorize every inch of her. Her skin was scarred from adventures Gendry couldn’t even imagine, but the rest of her looked soft and pale. She ripped her ankle from her own leather breeches and huffed at him as he struggled. Kneeling before him, their mouths met again as Arya gripped the waist of his pants and yanked them down past his knees. Finally, as if suddenly awakening, Gendry kicked himself free just as Arya pressed her body more fully against his, planting her knees on either side of him. The movements of her hips were sure and steady as she cupped his face in both her hands and kissed him. A soft noise escaped their throats as his cock met her folds for the first time.

Shakily, Gendry’s hands found her waist. She was warm in his grasp and rolled her body closer—silently signalling her enjoyment of his touch. The feeling of wetness between them intensified as she whined into his mouth. He trembled at the sensation and couldn’t stop himself from biting down on her bottom lip, eliciting more of her delicious noises. He’d never felt this way about the first girls he’d been with in King’s Landing. The only similarity between those times and this one was that it was all a rush to the finish before they were caught. This time though, Gendry was holding a woman he’d desired for weeks. A girl he’d known, in a way, for years.

When Arya’s hand slipped between them, he made no attempt to protest. He blazed a slow trail of kisses down her throat and along her chest. It took everything in his power not to shout as her hand circled his cock, pumping sloppily—not in practice with what he liked but not bad either. As she lowered herself onto him, he closed his mouth around her nipple and sucked until every breath she took was let out in a gasp. The sounds sent a ripple of pride through him and he smiled against the soft curve of her breast.

When she was fully seated, Gendry had to take a sharp breath. “Arya, I—”

Her hands slid down his neck and arms to catch his hands and guide them around her. “Hold me,” she half panted, half groaned.

Gendry nodded, smoothing his hands at the small of her back and feeling her muscles contract around him. He captured her lips again as she slowly began to move. As Arya’s rhythm settled, Gendry began to match it, grinding his hips against hers. Every inch of their bodies were molded together and the feeling of her skin, smooth and scarred and so perfectly _Arya,_ set him close to the edge from the start. Loosening his grip on her slightly, one of Gendry’s hands reached between them to rub quick, firm circles around her clit.

“Ah, _Ah, Gendry—”_

It wasn’t long before Gendry’s head fell back with his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. The sound of his name was enough. Arya’s nails dug into his chest a few seconds behind him, letting go with her lips parted in a silent scream. Breathless, she rolled away from him and made to stand.

Gendry caught her with a short laugh as her knees buckled. “Relax,” he said. He pulled her to his chest, her back to his front. Craning her neck, Arya’s eyes found his. She seemed unsure and rigid against him, but at his gentle smile, she responded with one of her own. Gendry couldn’t help himself as he kissed her forehead. His legs still twitched with the aftershocks of his high as they tangled themselves together.

“Was this what you hoped it would be?” he whispered into her messy hair.

Arya reached back to run her hand down his thigh lightly. “It was—”

She was interrupted by the warning horn outside.


End file.
